The Reunion
by DPrentice
Summary: Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner haven't seen each other for ten years. Now, with Spielberg wanting them to attend a twentieth reunion for 'Animaniacs', they'll have to put their differences aside to enjoy the night. What caused the rift between them, and will they ever be a family again?
1. Prologue

**_A/N:_**** Hey readers! Holy Moly, after almost 2 years of no activity I'm back! I've decided to take a break from anime for a while and dive back into my past and I've unearth some doozies. Animaniacs has come back at me full force and now I've come up with something that will hopefully be enjoyable since I've always wondered what these guys have been up to all these years.**

**Wakko in this story is kinda following in his voice actors footsteps in regards of music, but of course Wakko is Wakko and I'll never change him. All three are older, however that doesn't mean the humour is no longer there. Without further ado, here's the story!**

* * *

**_The Reunion _**

**_Prologue_**

_Dear Wakko Warner,_

_ You are cordially invited to attend a reunion celebrating the twentieth anniversary of famous television cartoon, '_Animaniacs_', which will be held at the Temple Emanuel of Beverley Hills at 8:00pm-12:00am on the 13__th__ September._

_ This will be a chance to meet up with others from the show to talk about how the last twenty years have been and remember what made the show so successful._

_We look forward to seeing you there,_

_ Kind regards,_

_ Amblin Entertainment._

* * *

_Twenty years…_

_It has been twenty years since the start of the show that rocked us to stardom…_

_Ten years since I've seen or heard from them…_

Wakko Warner sighed from his spot at his kitchen table, cup of coffee momentarily forgotten as he ran a hand through his black hair. His hat, an important part of the person he use to be, safely put away in one of his many draws. He traded that up for a beanie a long time ago, back when he received his first job out of Warner Brothers when he wanted to be viewed as an adult.

That was ten years ago.

Wakko scratched his head in silence for a while, trying to figure out why Amblin Entertainment wanted to host a reunion and not Warner Brothers themselves. He understood that the show had been shown at many other television companies over the years; the fans still loved it, but didn't understand why Spielberg wanted to host the reunion himself.

_He's never really spoken to the cast much except for première days; I'm surprised he even remembers who I am…_his thought trailed off as he contemplated the reunion.

_It's a nice idea and it _would_ be great to see everyone again, especially Scratchy, but if _everyone's_ going that would mean, _he paused, trying not to lead his thoughts down that dark path. He'd done it enough as is.

Shaking his head at his own stupid thoughts, Wakko smiled slightly- tail flicking slightly in the chair.

It would be a good idea, he reasoned with himself. Seeing Slappy, Skippy, Rita and Runt, and the cast again; it would make for a good night. After all, the last time he'd seen everyone he'd been a silly kid who couldn't keep his tongue in his mouth, (something he still does, but only when alone), or go without something making its way into his mouth.

Wakko found himself smiling more genuinely as he thought about their reaction to the now older and mature Warner who now owned his own record company and had received five Grammys in just ten short years. Now wearing pants permanently, Wakko found himself to be quite the rock star and he had Animaniacs to thank for it.

He'd always been attracted to music, from his days on the street before the show, during it and then after it, he'd been drawn in from the sound and found that no matter what instrument he picked up, he loved playing it. He felt within his ink that he was made for a musical life and so pursued that when he felt it call to him.

He then worked his way up the corporate ladder through the Warner Music Company that later became AOL Time Warner. Having written song after song for various television shows and singers, Wakko eventually became co-owners with Stephen Cooper after a chance meeting in one of the sound rooms at one of the recording studios.

The name 'Warner' tends to earn a lot of respect in the entertainment industry and so one thing led to another and now 'Wakko Warner,' respectfully is a chart-topping millionaire, something his manager recently told him.

Gazing at a trophy cabinet across from him, Wakko rose from his chair and meandered he was towards it.

Stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets, the Warner glanced over all of his recent awards, all to do with music these days. Although he loved his acting days, he knew he'd never be able to maintain a job as a cartoon star- it just wasn't his thing.

Letting his eyes glance over to an older section of the cabinet, he came across an old photo frame that held a pretty battered and old photo of him and his siblings, the ones that he hadn't interacted with for the past ten years.

Sighing once more to himself, Wakko knew if he went to the reunion he'd have to see them again.

For so many years he'd been hoping to forget the fight they'd had that stopped them from staying together, but he didn't and it still left a horribly bitter taste in his mouth.

Stretching a gloved hand up to lightly touch the glass covering the photo, Wakko smiled a little at the younger versions of him and his siblings. It was a great life back then when the toon industry was still going strong and the need for a hammerspace was still there. Not that he didn't still use his for storage purposes or if he was particularly hungry, but the cartoon entertainment industry just wasn't as into slap-stick comedy anymore and that, unfortunately, was the sad truth of it all.

He'd be lying if he said he never wanted to see Yakko or Dot again, they were a big part of him and he secretly hoped they'd show up just so he could see them again.

"I-I guess I'll see you guys soon," he said, slight grin gracing his face as he recalled memories from the nineties. Of fun, comedy and family and all things he's missed, but hadn't really thought about until now.

He pulled his mobile phone out of his hammerspace, remembering all the times a particularly huge hammer would come out from there, and searched for a certain number before calling it. Putting it to his ear, he waited for a reply.

"Hey Jess, it's Wakko, make sure the 13th is free for me…"

* * *

"Oh my God, you're Dot Warner! Can I please get your autograph?!"

Glancing up from her lunch, Dorothy Warner turned to look at the source of the noise just in front of her. Smiling, she locked her i-pad with a click, finished her mouthful and nodded to the little girl standing in front of her.

"Sure Sweetie, who am I making it out to?" she asked, taking the pen and paper from the girl. She was almost jumping up and down she was that excited.

"Um, April! I'm April!" she replied smiling widely at Dot.

Dot just smiled back at the little girl and looked down at the paper in her hands, only it wasn't just a blank piece of paper, it was a photo. Of her and her…brothers, back when Animaniacs was still around. It was one of the press release ones they did together, Yakko in the middle while holding onto Wakko and herself. They were all grinning happily at each other.

Not realizing that she had a bit of a distraught look on her face until the little girl asked if she was all right.

"I'm- I'm fine," she paused, glancing at the photo again, "picture just…took me by surprise is all," she finished, finally beginning to write a message on it for the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You probably don't even remember much about it. I've just started watching it on TV again and I love it! You're my favourite character! I wish I were born when it came out…" the girl babbled towards a slightly melancholy Dot who was surprised it still ran on television.

Finishing up the autograph, Dot gave one last look at the picture before glancing back up at the girl, handing the pen and paper back to her.

"That's alright! I just don't receive many photos of Animaniacs nowadays," Dot said pleasantly, giving April a smile. The girl was cute and it was good to hear they were still being shown to the next generation.

"I thought so. I remember seeing a sign for Guys and Dolls on a billboard with you on it and I just knew you'd be here somewhere!"

_So she has seen me elsewhere, I was worried my…brothers would come up and that's something I don't want to talk about…_Her thoughts trailed off as April kept on talking.

"…It was so good! I just wish I knew where Yakko and Wakko were so I could maybe get their autographs too!" Dot blanched, hoping she wouldn't ask, but knew she would.

"You wouldn't happen to know where they are do you? What am I saying?! Of course you do! You're their sister for crying out loud!" the girl continued.

_This girl is worse than Yakko when you get him talking on the Marx Brothers, geez, _Dot thought dryly, hoping to try to step in at some point.

"Actually sweetheart, I don't," at the look on Aprils face she continued, "I haven't really heard from them much, but I'm pretty sure they're still in Burbank if that helps?" she finished lamely, trying to gauge the girls reaction. She seemed upset.

_Oh no, if she starts crying, what am I going to do?! _It wasn't exactly her fault she hadn't spoken to her brothers, it was just…circumstance. Plus, the fighting was just too much for her.

Burbank and the Warner Brothers were suffocating her. She was always known as 'the Warner Sister' or that insufferable made up name. She wanted to get away from it, no, she needed to.

So the next chance she got, she moved out to New York to try her hand at Broadway, something she had her eyes on since the skit they did on the show parodying Andrew Lloyd Webber. So she tried out for anything she could sink her teeth into and eventually made it as young Corsette from Les Miserable's. A small part turned into many others and now she was the current leading lady in Guys and Dolls.

As her thoughts floated around her head, the little girl spoke again.

"That's alright! I'm sure they're just busy with stuff. Thank-you so much for the message Dot!" she finished with a big grin, holding her hand out to shake, breaking Dot from her thoughts.

"Not a problem, it was nice meeting you," she replied while shaking Aprils' hand. The girl said one last goodbye before scurrying off to find her mother.

Shaking her head at the back of the girl's head, Dot pick up her almost forgotten sandwich and chewed thoughtfully for a while.

That morning she had received a message about a reunion that is being held on the 13th in Burbank, it was just coincidental that a little girl ran into her, bringing up Animaniacs again.

_This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder, next they're going to put 'I'm cute' over the PA,_ she thought with a grin, remembering that skit all over again, causing her brothers to flash in her mind for a second.

_God, I miss those two, even if they _were_ pains in the ass._

She had left California ten years ago to pursue her Broadway career and hadn't heard from either of them since. She'd tried calling them, but there was never a reply from either of them. All she knew was that they were alive and well, and still living near the old lot.

That coldness hurt her. They were her brothers and neither wanted anything to do with her anymore. But she couldn't stay mad at the even if she tried.

Stand up from her seat in the food court and shoving her i-pad back into her shoulder bag, Dot made her way out of the mall and began her walk back to her home.

The house reminded her of the old 101 Dalmatians movie she watched as a kid and she loved it. Sure, she use to love the attention fame gave her and use to want a huge house, but now she just wanted to live simply while still singing and acting the way she loves to.

She still gets looks, being a toon and all, but years of living in a Hollywood lifestyle had put her at ease with it.

Making her way up the steps to her house while reaching into her hammerspace to grab her keys so they wouldn't fall out of her bag, Dot unlocked the door and made her way inside, making a beeline for her computer.

Deciding on her way home that she would like to go to the reunion, she began to search up airfares, she only had two weeks after all and paying an extended visit to Burbank would be nice.

* * *

"Mister Warner, Mister Bunny is here to see you."

"Oh, cool, send him in Minerva."

Yakko Warner grinned to himself, reclining slightly on his office chair as he slipped his paddleball back into his hammerspace and rested his gloved hands on his slim chest.

The door to his office opened slightly and a very familiar head popped in.

"What's up, Doc?" Bugs Bunny asked, making his way around the door and across the room to sit in one of the business chairs across from Yakko. Yakko grinned at the rabbit.

"Well, I wouldn't know exactly since you were the one who wanted to speak with me. Unless, of course, I was a mind reader, but that's a whole different cattle of fish…" he trailed off, wondering who in their right mind came up with that saying in the first place. _Cattle. Fish. Pfft._

"Har har, you're a riot ain't ya?"

"I like to think so. So what did you need me for besides chatting about chatting?" Yakko asked, leaning forward in his seat and resting his elbows on the desk, head on his hands. Bugs crossed his arms and gave the Warner a blank look as if to say, 'you know already, idiot'. Yakko just rolled his eyes.

"You know exactly what I want to talk to you about, Doc, so don't play dumb."

"Alright, alright, I get it. No jokes," he put his hands up in mock surrender then placed them back down before a thoughtful look graced his features. Bugs was about to say something else, but Yakko cut him off, raising a hand.

"I know what you're gonna ask and yes, I did think about it," he said seriously, "and I think I won't go," he nodded firmly. Expecting the rabbit to argue back he continued.

"I'm just too busy. The Hobbit's trailer is due to come out any day now, I have seven other movies that all are being shot, your TV series is also being shot on top of these, plus I've gotta do some housekeeping on the Big Bang Theory and a few other shows for comic-con coming up an-"

"Yakko, settle down, kid!" Bugs interrupted.

Yakko stopped his train of thought for a bit, realizing he'd stood up and started pacing. Giving Bugs an embarrassed grin he sat back down.

"I get that your name's Yakko, but you seriously don't have to live up to it all the time," holding up a hand to stop the Warner from cutting in, the rabbit continued, "also work is not an excuse and before you interrupt, I do get it. I've been in this industry a lot longer than you, so you can just sit down and shut up for a second," he said firmly, glaring at the toon in front of him. Yakko took that as a good sign to relax and listen for once.

"First, I don't care about the jobs you have coming up, that's why you have people working for you so you can stay on top of things," again Yakko was ready to protest, but a look from Bugs stopped him, "Secondly, this reunion is important and if you have to put your stinkin' pride on the line for one little night than so be it. This is your family we're talking about, don't you want to see them?"

Yakko frowned slightly, hand resting on his chin in thought.

"Ahhhhh…I'll get back to you on that one. Now, can I buy a vowel?" he asked, an uneasy grin on his face. At the rabbit's look, the grin was wiped away to form a deep frown. He was unhappy now and it was the bunny's entire fault.

"Look, Mister Bunny", Bugs flinched slightly at the tone, "I understand your concern for my well-being," while talking, Yakko stood up and walked to a nearby shelf that had a bottle of wine on it. Pouring himself a glass and offering the rabbit one, which he turned down, the Warner took a large gulp and continued, "but you have to understand something. I haven't seen either of them in ten years and the last words we said towards one another were spat and most were insults said by me," he paused again to take another sip.

"Ya gotta stop beating yourself up about it Yak, it's been ten years, surely no one holds a grudge that long," Bug said while walking over to lay a hand on the young man. Yakko just gave him a dry look.

"If I know them, which I do, they would still remember what had been said to this day. They're Warners, and you and I know how stubborn we are," _they probably don't even know I now own Warner Brothers._

Yakko Warner, even at a young age, knew the basic fundaments about business. He knew how to twist words so the chips fell in his favour and that's what happened that landed him the job as CEO.

Being highly read for such a young teen, Yakko started out by writing television scripts that eventually gave him a spot on the Looney Tunes Show's writing team. Although he was a toon, Warner Bros asked him eventually how they could improve their ratings. He'd told them time and time again that people still loved the old toons and that breaking the forth wall was becoming a common thing in the entertainment industry and many more 'useless facts'. They liked his insight so much that they hired him as part of the executives.

Having heard of Mr. Plotz decision to retire, he decided to pull out all the stops. He was hard-working and knew the company well enough that Plotz saw…something in him that gave him the spot as CEO of Warner Brothers. The youngest CEO in Hollywood and the first toon one for that matter, Yakko took his job very seriously and it has paid off to this very day.

Seemly unstoppable, Yakko had wondered into his office bright and early a week ago to find the invitation staring him in the face.

He was nervous. He had no idea what he was going to say to either of his siblings, he didn't even know if either even wanted to talk to or were going in the first place. The last he heard from either was that Dot was in New York and that Wakko was pretty close by. Not many people who knew the Warners wanted to stir up the chaos again and so no one spoke about the group's fractured relationship.

Yakko, blew out air through his mouth as he thought about the reunion. It would be fun seeing everyone again, and he did owe a lot to the show that helped give his family a place to live for a while, even if it was in a silly water tower.

Speaking of the water tower, Yakko turned his head away from Bugs to glance out the window at the old thing. The well-known WB crest still visible from the office, a fact the young CEO loves to bits. Sighing to himself, Yakko turned to Bugs who was giving him a sympathetic look; he knew what he needed to do.

"I'm going to regret this, I just know it. I'll go. Apparently Spielberg wants me there so I'll be there. I just hope it won't be too…cold there…"

* * *

_** A/N: **_**So, what do you think? Hopefully I've set things up well, half the time I can't tell. What happened ten years ago that caused them to split in the first place? I know I know, since I wrote it. Also there is a specific reason Yakko and Wakko are so close, but don't know it, but please let me know what you think! R&R! =)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_** Firstly, I would like to thank the three people who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I'm sorry this came out later than I wanted, I was called into work more during the weekend and Monday so I haven't had the chance to sit down and type. Hopefully a nice long chapter will be worth it? It is about 5,700 words long. Hopefully any questions will be answered and my writing isn't as wordy as last time.**

**Also, I found out from one of Rob Paulsen's podcasts, when he was talking to Tom Ruegger that the determined ages for the Warner's was that Yakko was 14, Wakko was 11 and Dot was 9, so I'm gonna follow that age chart even though toons don't exactly age properly. They've grown, but that's about it. **

**And this is hopefully the last cameo from an outside Animaniacs character, I need to fill a lot of years.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

About an hour after Bugs left, Yakko decided to take a casual stroll around the lot instead of constantly pacing around his looping thoughts.

Opening the door to his office, the toon made his way out into the reception desk.

"Hey, Minerva?" he called to his assistant as he passed her desk.

Looking up from her paperwork, the mink smiled back at him.

"Let me guess, you want me to cancel your 12 o'clock so you can do movie protagonist clichés again, i.e. walk around brooding?" she asked, neatening up a stack of documents in her hands. Yakko grinned at her, leaning on the desk with one hand.

"If you wouldn't miiinnnddd…" he drew out, fluttering suddenly grown eyelashes at her. She just rolled her eyes skyward and nodded in reply.

"Thanks, Merv," he said, pointing his hand like a gun at her, clicked his tongue while winking.

Making his way out the door, he slowly counted down from 3.

_3, 2, 1…_he listed.

"And stop calling me Merv!"

His laughter could be heard all the way down the hall.

He'd taken Minerva Mink as his assistant almost straight after he got his own job as CEO. The two had been working together since their Animaniac days and Yakko knew she was a hard worker. The show was so mean to her, painting her as if she had some shallow personality that cared more about looks than anything else. She was probably the only one on the show that wanted it to end and Yakko couldn't blame her. Plus, she was real easy on the eyes.

Making his way downstairs via an elevator, the Warner greeted a few workers as he walked by. He wanted to be liked by his employees, something that Plotz didn't really think about. In Yakko's mind, in order for a company to succeed; he needed people to like their jobs, hence the reason why many actually called him by his first name. Plus, it got kind of confusing in meetings when they had to keep mentioning 'Warner' at every other moment.

Making his way to the front doors of the building and hoping that the press weren't snooping around, the Warner took a careful glance around, noticing that only a few reporters were hanging around the administration building, trying to snag a few words from passing businessmen.

Realizing they hadn't even seen him exit the building, Yakko quickly and quietly tip-toed away from the entrance in the opposite direction, looking around every now and then to make sure he wasn't spotted. The last thing he wanted to do that day was answer questions.

He'd almost made it around the corner of the building when he heard another familiar voice call to him, causing him to pause mid-step.

"Hey, Warner! Why are you sneaking arou-"

"Shhhh!" Yakko interrupted, grabbing the visitor by the mouth and carrying them off to the back end of the building. Thankfully that outburst hadn't drawn the reporter's attention and so he carefully let out a relieved sigh, slowly letting go of the others mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Yakko! I thought you were about to take my mouth off!" the visitor exclaimed, rubbing his sore mouth earnestly. Yakko just gave the cat a blank stare in reply, before it melted away into a grin.

"I'm sure your mouth can take more than that, if you know what I mean," at the toons laugh, he reached out to shake the cats' hand, "its good to see you again Danny. Are Sawyer and the kids doing all right? What brings you down my way?"

"It's good to see you too, Yak. Sawyers doin' well and the kids are almost ready to get their voices soon, so I'm out here scouting for voice actors and thought I'd give you a visit," Danny replied, accepting the handshake enthusiastically.

Yakko thought back to when he'd finally been given his voice, he'd been almost ten at the time. That's unfortunately what happened to a lot of toons when they could barely afford to put food on their table, let alone pay a voice actor to give them a voice. However, thanks to Warner Brothers, Yakko and his siblings were given their voices by three of the best voice artists in the business at the time, ones that have helped them get where they were now.

Warner Brothers saw the Warner's toon abilities surfacing on a talent scouting expedition and decided to give them a job, unfortunately it had eventually become too difficult to communicate without the use of signs the toons would hold up. The writers of Animaniacs decided to finally give the children voices that would help with further learning and develop proper personalities, and thankfully, they chose the perfect people to voice them.

Yakko remembered walking into the sound room before his siblings and sitting down for an hour or so as his voice actor gave him his voice. They'd play back clip after clip of the man talking, which would eventually be melded into Yakkos' ink as his voice eventually took shape in his mind and was able to open his mouth and speak for the first time.

Looking back at Danny he noticed slight differences since last time they met. The cat seem a lot more calm, settled almost; it seemed to Yakko that the former screen actor suited being a father, it helped keep him grounded. Something he was sure his wife, Sawyer, had been trying to do since they met.

The year was 1996, and the Warner's, while filming their own show, had heard that a new animated movie was being made and was set to premiere the year after.

The title of the movie was 'Cats Don't Dance', starring the tabby cat and his now beautiful persian cat, wife, Sawyer. The Warner's had met the cats while on their way back to the water tower from a shoot and they automatically hit it off, Yakko and Danny especially since they were nearing the same age of eighteen at the time. After the success of the film, Danny, along with Sawyer, decided to move onto the toon stage instead and they've been living in New York ever since.

"It's been five years already?" Yakko said, mildly scratching his head as the two began to make their way down the back of the studios. Glancing at the feline while smiling, Yakko shook his head and placed a friendly hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Yeah," Danny shrugged, "What? Feeling old, Warner, or is this place getting to ya?" the cat finished, giving the other toon a punch, jokingly.

Yakko sent a wry grin back, "It'd get to anyone who's had to stay here as long as I have," a tired look graced his features suddenly, showing an age well beyond his years, "I think I'm almost due for a holiday, if I could find someone to fill my spot that is," he placed a hand on his chin in thought.

"I'd put my hand up," Danny called hopefully, "but I don't have a death wish," he chuckled, "all of Warner Brothers to look after? Ya gotta be kidding me!"

"Just Warner Entertainment and Television," Yakko stated matter of factly, "I couldn't possibly handle the rest. I'd rather be dipped than have that much on my plate." _Speaking of which, the company _does_ need to have a group meeting soon_, he thought.

"Yes, yes, yes, Mister 'Chairman of the Board'," Danny said, imitating an English accent. He sped in front of Yakko and perform a large bow, halting the Warner in his tracks, "shall I build an extra room for your head, or do you want more of an open setting," he asked, holding two different pictures of random hotel rooms in his hands, grinning at the now laughing toon.

"Har, har, very funny. Shall I make you one for your mouth while you're at it?" Yakko replied, eyes half lidded, "Oh wait, there wouldn't be enough space in the world that it would fit."

The CEO smiled to himself, he missed doing this with people. Now a days he had to remain respectable and polite around people who gave him the shits and he hated it. It was a nice change of pace for once.

"Oh, is that you, Mister Warner!" A voice suddenly called from further down the lane. Squinting, Yakko was just able to make out a lanyard that said 'press' on it. Sighing, the toon turned to Danny.

"Sorry, duty calls and all that," he said shrugging to the cat. The tabby merely nodded back.

"That's okay, Yak," he paused for a moment, "hey, are you free for dinner tonight?" he asked.

Quickly grabbing his phone out of his pocket that doubled as his hammerspace, Yakko scrolled through the endless amounts of meetings in his schedule and came up with a positive conclusion.

"I'm free after 8:30 tonight, though I should make that 9 considering how long people prattle, we're bound to go overtime," he said, rolling his eyes skyward. Danny smiled at him, watching the reporter come closer towards them.

"That's cool, 9 it is then!" he said, giving Yakko a quick handshake and walking smoothly away, "I'll give you a text where to meet!" he called back.

"Right," Yakko said to himself. Turning around to wave the cat goodbye, he was suddenly startled to find himself face to face with an overly eager reporter, microphone pushed into his face.

"Lanett Peters from Fox News," she exclaimed, forcing the young toon into a vigorous handshake, "I was just wondering whether I could get a few words from you about the so called Animaniacs reunion people have been talking about."

It wasn't a question; Yakko knew he'd have to answer it. Blanching internally for a moment, wondering how exactly she'd found out about it, he quickly thought up something to say. Smiling with confidence, he crossed his arms, glancing towards the woman.

"Ahh yes, the reunion. It _is _coming soon though I don't know much about it you see, it's a wonder _so many_ people are talking about it," he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, most of tinsel town is talking about it, saying it's the biggest events of the year actually," she informed, not dropping the subject, "I was wondering if you would be able to answer a few questions regarding your siblings, Wakko and Dorothy Warner, considering you three seemed so close on the show."

_Yeah, on the show,_ Yakko huffed to himself. He couldn't possibly answer anything regarding them because he had no idea where they were to begin with, let alone how they were doing. The most he'd heard from them was where in America they were situated, never mind careers and such.

He'd tried digging up some information on them about four years ago and hadn't found much except Dots minor roles in various toon plays and Wakko being part of a small orchestra in the area. He wanted to see them, but every attempt at reconcile finished at a dead end. So he decided to leave his siblings alone, let them live their own lives and let him live his.

Plastering on a very apologetic expression, Yakko shook his head, tail twitching slightly at the lie he was about to say. Reaching into his pocket hammerspace, he concentrated slightly and produced another phone, this time toon, that had an alarm set to go off just at the right moment.

"I would love to talk about them, I really would, but as CEO of a big company my schedule is just completely booked," the alarm rang, "in fact, I better be getting back to my office now, those meetings won't host themselves," he gave the reporter a fake uneasy grin, "you understand?"

The woman seemed a little miffed for a while, but that was quickly covered up by a happy grin.

"Of course Mister Warner! That's no trouble at all."

_Yes! I'm free! _Yakko internally celebrated.

"I can just get a few words while I walk back with you to the office," she continued in an almost sing-song voice, "Of course that wouldn't be too unreasonable would it, sir?"

"Not unreasonable, I just would like to not talk about this out in the open," he answered, gritting his teeth in growing frustration, "the reunion is an important event and I just can't go prattling about details to anyone, especially in front of other reporters."

"But what's so secret and personal that you can't talk to me about it, it's just a reunion isn't it?" she asked, thinking she had the upper hand, "Come on, just a few words? It's just until you make it back to your office."

"I said no," he insisted.

"Surely you're being a little unreasonable, Mister Warner. It's only a few words," she pushed.

Yakko thought unhappily about that for a bit. _I didn't want to resort to this, but Lady, you're pissing me off so here goes, _he prepped himself.

"Oh, but you see Miss, I'm a toon," her smirk dropped immediately into a frown, but he continued, "That means that I can just, y'know, teleport back into my office," he stated matter-of-factly, smug smile gracing his features. She had to admit, he had her there.

"But isn't that a little childish? Running away from a reporter of all things. I would think a big executive such as yourself were past this nonsense," she questioned snidely. Yakko just grinned.

"But I'm not running away Miss, just using my abilities to benefit myself," his grin turned wicked, "Considering you have the audacity to force me into talking with you, after I explained my reasons for not doing so," he paused a moment, "and then you suggest that I talk to you about personal information as if you weren't going to post it all over the media tomorrow," he finished, glaring down his nose at her.

She just glanced dumbfound at him, mouth gaping like a fish. Getting her bearings eventually, her expression turned pleading.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I meant no disrespe-"

"But you did anyway," Yakko cut in, "Not only did you interrupt a conversation I was having to ask your silly questions, but you also questioned my maturity as CEO of Warner Brothers. You do realize I can get you forcefully removed from here for that. I could also report you for trespassing," at her alarmed look, he stopped his tirade. It almost looked as if she were about to cry.

_No, that wasn't the reaction I was going for, _he mentally slapped himself, _better do some emotion control._

Quietly he came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her. He smiled softly at her. _No harm, no foul, _he chanted to himself. She gazed at him for a moment before finally opening her quivering mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed at him, dropping the microphone and clutching his suit jacket on either side, "I didn't mean it. It's just, I'm out of my comfort zone. They said you were difficult to crack and I was curious because no one's been able to interview you and I wanted to be the first and-and-and," she prattled off sobbing at him.

_Geez, this is not what I wanted today, _Yakko thought, rolling his eyes above her. Calmly patting her shoulder, he cleared his throat, hoping she'd stop crying if she realized how silly she was being.

"Ahhhhh…It's okay…" he trailed, wishing she'd let go of him, it was making him uncomfortable.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she came out of it. She looked towards him, being the same height, their eyes met on equal lines and she looked incredibly embarrassed. Yakko looked down at his suit jacket to find lots of little wet patches gracing the fabric. He sighed, unbuttoning it and taking it off, hanging it over his arm. Hearing the woman cough uneasily, he looked back towards her with a blank face.

"I'm really sorry about that! I don't know what came over me," she said, chuckling slightly, looking away from the man in front of her. There was an awkward pause before Yakko decided to break it.

"Look, sorry for making you cry," he said, rubbing the back of his head, ears flickering up and down softly, "you've just caught me on a bad day is all. Been having a bit of an emotional day myself," he looked away.

"Hey, I guess I deserve it for being rude to you. Sorry about your jacket and everything. Just trying to get a good scoop and all, the reunion is an exciting event for me since I grew up watching the show and all…" she looked away embarrassed again. This just piped Yakko's curiosity.

Smirking, he put his jacket into his hammerspace for keeping and calmly clasped his gloved hands behind his back. It wasn't every day that he'd meet one of his fans, people were only interested in Warner Brothers information, not some silly cartoon from the 90s.

"Ohhh, so you're a fan are you?" he took her reddening face as a yes, "So if I was to do something like, say, this?"

Suddenly, he did a quick spin, changing almost automatically out of his suit and into a very familiar pair of brown slacks and belt. Obviously not the originals, since he'd grow quite a lot since then, but a perfect replica all the same. Lanett's reaction to it was hilarious; Yakko could almost see her turn into a kid again, sitting in front of a television set. He chuckled at her.

"That would be your reaction," he said, eyeing her with a hand to his chin, "priceless," he shook his head, amused. Then he became serious again.

"But, I digress," he said looking at a hand as if he had nails he were admiring, "I really _should_ be getting back to the office, so if you were after anything else…" he trailed off, waiting for her to snap out of her reminiscing.

"Oh, yes, Yak- I mean, Mister Warner," she stumbled, "again I'm very sorry about how I acted before. It was unprofessional and completely uncalled for and I apologize," she said with a slight bow. Yakko just waved a hand at her.

"Alls forgiven, just take no for an answer next time is all. I wasn't exactly angry, just more frustrated than anything else," he shrugged, tail flicking from side to side. The woman smiled, relieved.

"Thank-you! Also, as a fan of your show, awesome move before, you look the same as I remember," she pointed to his now smug face, "that face and all. I assumed it was all an act, boy was I wrong…"

"Technically not everything was real," he pointed out, "I'm certainly not as…zany as the show liked to state and I like to think I'm not as rude either," his face became annoyed for a moment before it bounced back to normal, he shrugged again, "but thank-you as well. I don't see many fans these days and it's nice to show off every once in a while I guess…" he paused again, sticking his hand out for her to shake, "but anyway, I've gotta go now. I forgive you and stuff, it was nice to meet you considering the circumstance."

"Yes and thanks again for not calling anyone on me, I may have lost my job," she replied accepting the handshake, "it was nice meeting you too and I hope once everything gets sorted out I may be able to have an interview?"

"Maybe…" he replied, spinning again to change back into his suit, "Good bye and all that. And don't annoy too many of my stars, they complain otherwise," he joked, laughing lightly as he put his jacket back on, now magically clean of all tear stains.

"Of course, Sir. Goodbye," she laughed as he began to make his way away from her, now safe of prying questions, "again, nice trick," she called towards his retreating back.

Turning his head slightly to wink back at her he replied.

"Well, as the show did say," he smiled genuinely at her this time, "I _am_ the very model of a cartoon individual," he finished, turning back around to saunter confidently off, tail swishing behind him.

* * *

"The merchandise sales for The Hobbit are rising steadily since the second movies trailer came out, we were thinking about making a Hobbit themed display in the WB store, with your okay of course."

_You know what I would be okay with? Getting out of this stupid office before Christmas,_ Yakko thought unhappily.

"Did I not say before that you don't need to come to me with this? I don't care what display gets put there, just as long as we own it," he replied, rubbing his temple to hopefully will away his growing headache, "Look, we've been in here for over two hours, talking about this product placement. Can we please come to a conclusion guys? I've got somewhere to be at 9."

The men and women, who were part of the board, had the audacity to look guilty.

"We understand that Yakko, but all of this needs your signature…" One of the men, _Kile I think, _Yakko mused,piped in.

"Then leave a document on my desk about it. I don't need to sit through a lecture about this," he informed tiredly. Suddenly however, the board seemed to share worried looks amongst one another, waking Yakko slightly.

"Okaayyy…What's with all the worried faces," he tilted his head, "I don't bite, what is it you need? But before you ask for a raise or anything, I can't give it to you because of funds and such, besides…You guys earn enough, right? I don't think I'm _that_ cheap. But if there are health concerns with one of you, I can be flexibl-"

"No, it's not that!" a woman, _I'm gonna say Jacky…_Yakko thought_, _interrupted, "Look, it's another idea we've been throwing around a bit, but it's stupid. Right, guys?" She said, cuing a round of nods. Yakko sighed.

"Seriously, what's so stupid you can't tell me? Do I have to remind you of what I did in the 90s? I lived in a water tower and you think some display idea is more stupid than that?" he waved his hands to emphasis his point, waiting for someone to say something against it.

"Actually, it has something to do with that…" Kile stated uneasily.

"Look, we're not putting another blow-up version of me on top of it like they did last time to tried and boost sales if that's what you mean!" all he received was a bunch of shaking heads, "well what do you want to do with my water tower then?"

"We don't want to do anything with it, Yakko," a beautiful red-headed woman piped up by the name of Claire, "we were wondering if we could put together a display for the Animaniacs 20th anniversary?"

"Well, that was like pulling teeth, people," the Warner replied, not really surprised by the idea, "I'm surprised you guys paid so much attention to the dates though," he eyed them for a minute before grinning, "Oh, I'd just _hate _seeing my face plastered all over the place for a month, _really_? That's a great idea guys! I still love my show and I'd love for more people to see it again," he heard a chorus of 'yays' and 'thank-yous', causing his grin to morph into a happy smile.

"Seriously, how many times will 'Animaniacs' come up today? It's almost like these are just coincidences leading up to some big event or something," he pondered out loud. This caused the board to stare at him confusedly. Yakko chuckled, embarrassed.

"Ahhhh…Forth wall joke. So are we finally set on this? Make it look good. Bust out those DVDs and toys cause I want to hear about it on the news," they still kept giving him weird looks, wondering why he was so enthusiastic, "Hey, it's important to me! I haven't seen myself on a billboard for years, it's exciting," that finally made them shrug and start clearing their parts of the table.

After they'd grabbed their items, Yakko met each member at the door to give them a handshake. Everyone filed out of the room until Yakko was the only one remaining. Suddenly Minerva appeared, startling the toon slightly. Having worked around humans so long he tended to forget that toons could, quite literally, appear from nowhere. Giggling, the mink handed Yakko a manila folder with a large stack of sheets, causing the CEO to sigh roughly.

"More homework, Merv?" he said tiredly, flipping through the files quickly. A sharp pain suddenly shot up his arm after Minerva gave him a punch, "Ouch! Man, you're vicious. I didn't think yoga worked muscles," he rubbed his sore arm while pouting at her.

"It doesn't, you're just a big baby,_ and_ I'll do worse if you keep calling me that!" she glared, causing him to chuckle.

"Okay, okay," he put his hands up in mock surrender, "I've got somewhere to be soon and I can't go out looking like I was just in a brawl."

"Greeaaattt, who's the unlucky girl you've managed to rope into a date this time," she drawled, crossing her arms while looking up at him. He sent her a slight glare, matching her pose.

"If you must know, it's a guy-"

"Oh my God! I just knew your style was too gay to be straight!" she exclaimed. Quickly shooting a hand out to stop her from talking, Yakko continued.

"No! Oh God, no," he calmly removed his hand from her mouth, "first it's a friend, second he's married and third, do you really think I'm gay, _really_?" he listed off with his fingers, staring at her like she'd grown two heads, "Not that there's anything wrong with it, but _really_?"

She just waved him off, "Of course, Yak. I'm just joking; you stare at my ass so much I'm surprised anyone would think you were gay to begin with," she rolled her eyes.

_I didn't think I was that obvious, _Yakko thought glumly.

"But anyway, I guess I'll just leave you to get ready for your boys night and I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you get your work done this time," she said, turning away from him to walk towards the exit, she turned slightly on the way, "and stop look at my butt!" she winked, exiting the room.

Yakko huffed from his position in the doorway. _Minks, _he smiled wryly.

* * *

Just over half an hour later, Yakko was in his car on his way to the restaurant Danny wanted to meet at.

"Olive's Bistro, Olive's Bistro…" he told himself, "Ahh, there it is!" he said to no one.

_I've gotta stop talking to myself, _he thought, pulling his car into a parking spot.

It was a nice little bistro, one that looked very fancy and would probably charge too much for what you got, but it was…quant.

He locked his car door and shoved the keys into his pocket, making his way towards the entrance of the restaurant where he met a waiter ready to take him to a table.

"I have a booking, I'm pretty sure he's already here," Yakko stated, glancing around the room for the cat, finding Danny waving at him, he returned it and turned back to the waiter, "Yeah, that him. So I'll just go to him then," he said, shuffling sideways towards the other toon.

"Excuse me, Sir. But I need a name so I can verify the booking was for you," the waiter interrupted, stepping in front of him. Yakko just gave him an exasperated look.

"Could you not see him wave me over?" he paused, shaking his head, "Never mind. It's Warner, Yakko Warner," he informed.

"Is that with one 'k' or two?" the waiter asked. Yakko threw a dry look his way, opening his mouth to reply, but someone spoke before him.

"Two 'ks', now can you please hurry up and seat him? I would very much like to eat sometime tonight."

Yakko knew that voice anywhere. He remembered it saying his name for the first time, harmonizing with it on the show and now here, ten years after fighting with it.

"Wakko?" he questioned the toon, turing around to face him, "What are you doing here?"

He took in the image of his little brother slowly. He'd grown, that was for sure, and he wasn't that much shorter than Yakko, coming up to his eyes. He wore a black pair of jeans, a simply blue t-shirt and a nice leather jacket over the top. Instead of a cap he wore a black beanie, seeming a little out of place considering he'd never seen him without his cap. The eldest Warner could see little tuffs of fur poking out of the beanie, hinting that Wakko decided to grow his head fur out.

His brother gave him a dry look, one eyebrow raised.

"Eating, y'know? Food is kinda important every now and then otherwise you kind of, die…" he drew out, giving Yakko a weird look.

_Well, I can't complain, it _was_ a stupid question, _Yakko thought, shrugging. He chuckled uneasily, scratching the back of his head.

"Haha, yeah. Stupid question," he paused, trying to think of something to say to the brother he hadn't seen in years, "You've grown," he stated lamely.

_That was pathetic Yakko. You've grown? That's all you can say? _He chided himself. It was awkward having Wakko's eyes on him, he'd forgotten what it felt like.

"Yeah, so have you," Wakko replied, darting his eyes away.

There was a long awkward silence. The waiter fortunately broke it.

"Oh, yes, Yakko Warner. You're here with a cat named Danny, is that right?" at Yakko's nod, he continued, "Okay, I'll escort you to your table now," he turned to Wakko, "Just wait a moment please, sir. I'll get you a table shortly," Wakko just nodded mutely, staring off in Yakko's direction.

"Ahhh…it was…good seeing you, Wakko," he said pleasantly towards his brother, bumping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. Good to see you too, Yakko," he replied distracted, watching as Yakko was ushered towards Danny's table.

Yakko sat down across from Danny, so deep in thought he hadn't heard the cat speak.

"Helllooo, Yakkooo," he chanted, waving a paw in front of the staring toon's face.

Yakko immediately snapped out of his thoughts to look at the toon in front of him, "Sorry Danny, my mind was elsewhere."

"I'll say, you look as if you've seen a ghost," he pointed out, picking up his menu to gaze over it, glancing every now and then at the strangely quiet man in front of him, "are you alright, Yakko?"

But Yakko's mind went elsewhere again. Why was that so awkward? Why couldn't either of them say a word to one another? He had so many questions he wanted answers to and all of them leading to dead ends. Wakko was his brother for Pete's sake! They were the Warner brothers and that would never change. So why was their relationship so strained now? Yakko would rather have argued with him than talk to him as if they'd only just met.

_I don't like it, little bro. What happened to us?_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**Hey everyone, once again! Thank-you for all the reviews for the last chapter, I'm glad I got Yakko's character as close as I could to the original and you enjoyed it. Just a few things I've gotta go over with you before we continue with the story.**

**1. Sorry this is late! This isn't because of time commitment issues, this is because Wakko is bloody hard to write. Being the oldest of three myself, Yakko is easier for me. So hopefully this chapter will be alright considering its from the middle siblings' point of view.**

**2. Some of the information about the Time Warner Company is wrong, but I've tweaked it to suit the story. I've done a bit of research into the Warner Company and a lot of it confuses the hell out of me so now it'll hopefully be understood by you guys in this chapter.**

**3. Wakko has no idea of Danny and his family, meaning he doesn't know toons can be born from other toons.**

**4. Please tell me where my spelling mistakes are so I can fix them, however if you're an American reading this I'm assuming you all understand that me, as an Australian, spell certain words differently from you. But I think you already get that!**

**5. Enjoy the chapter and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"If you would like to come this way, Sir," the waiter spoke up, softly ushering Wakko towards a seat on the other side of the restaurant. The toon followed silently, lost in his thoughts.

Sitting down and picking up the menu, Wakko turned his head towards where his brother sat, just across the room from him.

_What was all that about? I thought our first meeting after so many years would be a little…warmer than that, _he fumed. He was angry with himself for just standing their gaping at his brother like he'd suddenly grown two heads.

Yakko hadn't changed much, Wakko surmised, just grown. _That suit looked expensive though. I wonder if he was the one who owned that Aston Martin out the front that I saw. _It wouldn't surprise the younger Warner brother; only Yakko would be able to land himself a job that paid that highly.

_My brother has a way with words, _he sighed. Wakko had always been jealous of Yakko's ability to come up with words on the spot and it annoyed the toon to no ends that none of that had rubbed off on him. Sure, he had his smart-ass moments too, but Yakko had a way of seeming both intelligent and confident while pulling it off.

In a way he was happy. He was a different toon to his brother, being gifted in area's completely separate from him. Wakko was the most flexible out of the Warner's, being able to squash and stretch to just about any size. He was even able to turn his stomach into his hammerspace temporarily, while millions of objects flew down his throat. Instead of actually eating everything, Wakko would just let it all flow through to the space that never ended, allowing them to disappear like magic.

He was also a great musician. He had this ability with instruments that neither of his siblings could top. He mastered the piano, violin and the drums at the age of eleven while the show was still running and could now play almost a full symphony's worth of instruments if he wanted to. He knew his brother and sister were very musically inclined as well, Yakko had the most singing parts on the show after all, a fact he knew Dot hated to no end. He agreed when Dot had come to him complaining about the song choices, they loved being in Yakko's key range.

But Wakko was incredibly lenient on it in regards to himself. He was just glad he'd received more instrumental pieces such as 'White Gloves' where he'd get to play, showing off his talent. Sure, he'd sometimes become annoyed that he didn't have as many lines as his siblings, but visual humor was more of his strong point.

_I'm being a coward, aren't I? _He questioned himself. He'd never been afraid of his older brother before, not counting their last meeting ten years ago, and it annoyed him to no end that he'd barely said one word to Yakko just then.

It had surprised him, seeing his brother there of all places. Wakko was an almost regular at Olive's, having scheduled many friendly meetings with his work colleagues there.

_Speaking of colleagues, where on earth is Stephen? _He wondered, glancing towards the entrance. His co-owner wanted to talk about something important and Wakko couldn't deny his curiosity. All he knew was it had something to do with Warner Entertainment and wanting to schedule a meeting of the boards.

He'd wondered whether Plotz was still in charge. For someone who was a very big part of the Warner Company, Wakko had neither seen nor heard from the entertainment CEO in years. Stephen was usually in charge of most of the meeting side of the company; Wakko was mainly in charge of the music and artist side of things. They worked well together, much like the Warner siblings did in their hay-day, and Warner Music Group was still one of the big named recording studios to this day because of it.

If Wakko were to meet this 'CEO of Warner Entertainment', he'd like to have a nice long talk about the treatment of toons in the industry. He'd been seeing way too many toons out of work because of the censor restrictions these days and he hated it. The animated industry was tough and if you weren't gifted to stay long enough to become memorable to the public, then you were merely tossed away like yesterdays news.

Wakko had poured many of his expenses into starting a toon fund. Because the American government didn't really consider the rights of toons, many homeless ones went without food or a way to develop and learn toon skills, so the Warner took it upon himself to help them, hiring venues as shelters for free food and clothing for the less fortunate.

He knew he'd gotten lucky in life when Warner Brothers picked him and his siblings up off the street, realizing their potential even before getting voices and giving them a gig, but not all toons were that lucky.

Every toon in Toontown were from animators, there was no such thing as a born toon, as much as Wakko was aware anyway, because none died or aged. Sure, the Warner's and many they saw, changed over time- Slappy was a great example, but none died unless DIP was involved and that was ruled out long ago.

You were lucky when your animator created a family for you, as not many did. Different animators, like Max Goof as Goofy's son, would eventually create a few _for_ them for example, but not all toons are blessed with an inked relative created by the same animator. The Warner's were an exception.

They were created with the same ink, by the same animator, on the same sheet of paper. That was a feat only very few animators could achieve and the Warner's were blessed with one of the best in the industry in the early 80s. Sure, their 30s design was a little out of date, but that was one of the first aspects Spielberg saw that caused them to eventually be hired.

Unfortunately, once a toon was created, they weren't able to remain with their creators, otherwise each animator would have thousands of children to look after. So they were sent off to an older toon to be sent to work or kicked aside as useless. It was harsh, but every toon experienced it.

"Hey, Wakko, sorry I'm late!" a voice said above him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

It was Stephen Cooper, looking slightly ruffled and puffed out, but otherwise there. Wakko raised his eyebrows slightly at his features. The man looked like he'd just run a marathon.

"Ehh, hi, Steve. You look…nice," he greeted unsurely, glancing once more across to his brother who seemed to now be in a deep conversation with the cat in front of him.

_Is that who I think it is…_he squinted his eyes to get a better look, but Stephen blocked his line of sight by sitting.

"Heh, thanks. Had to take a quick call back at the office and then the traffic was a nightmare…" Stephen trailed off, patting down his suit jacket, trying to look at least a little more presentable. Wakko just smiled, waving a hand at the man.

"It's no big deal, besides…it gave me a chance to think," he mused somewhat ominously, staring off into space. Stephen cocked an eyebrow at his younger colleague.

"That's a dangerous past time coming from you," he pointed out, causing the toon to shoot him a glare which he ignored, continuing, "but what were you thinking about?" he asked, noticing Wakko's lack of concentration in the conversation. He seemed to be trying to look behind the man, stretching his neck out to see.

Stephen, now curious to see what Wakko had looked at, turned around to gaze across the restaurant, "What on earth are you looking a-," he cut off, seeing. Wakko quickly pulled the man's head back around, glaring at him.

"Don't stare, man!" the Warner hissed, glancing quickly over Stephens' head to see whether they were noticed. Letting out a sigh in relief, he let go of the man's head.

Stephen sat up straight, rubbing his neck where it was pulled and stared gaping at the toon. Usually Wakko was a lot mellower than what he'd just witnessed, speaking calmly while controlling his emotions. It seemed like the young man was actually acting like a toon for the first time for ages, with exaggerated expressions, the whole nine yards and it was different to see. Still gaping, Stephen tried to piece together what, or more importantly _whom_ he'd just seen.

"Is that-"

"Yes."

"But why-"

"I don't know."

"Have yo-"

"Yes, I spoke with him."

"Are you going to let me speak?"

"…Yesss," was the drawn out answer, causing Stephen to grin. However, Wakko just sat there, staring into space again. Tapping the toons shoulder, the fellow CEO finally got Wakko's attention.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, honestly curious as to why the toon was reacting so oddly. Wakko's face pinched in discomfort, ears twitching slightly. He looked away for a while before sighing and turning back to his companion.

"Okay…" he replied reluctantly. Stephen poured him and himself a glass of water, took a sip from his and laid his arms across one another.

"So…what did you talk about?"

Wakko thought for a moment, chin in his hand, propped up by the table. Eventually he shrugged.

"Apparently I've grown," he stated plainly, causing Stephen to blink. He tapped his fingers against his chin, "and he doesn't know why people go to restaurants for some reason, though he was probably short on words. He says stupid things when he's nervous," the tapping's tempo became quicker as his emotions came through, "but why would he be nervous? He shouldn't be nervous around me, I'm his-his brother!" he voice became slightly shrill, breaking his accent, causing Stephen to let out a surprised gasp.

Patting the confused toons' shoulder, the man sighed, "It's okay, Wak. He hasn't seen you in years! He was probably so surprised by how much you've grown that he couldn't think of what to say," he pointed out. Wakko glanced up at him, realizing how immature he was being.

"Heh, sorry. I uhhh, lost myself a bit there…" he chuckled, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. Stephen just shook his head at him.

"It's fine, man. I would react similar if I just randomly saw my big brother whom I haven't seen in years," he paused to breath, "seems as though your confrontation was a little…strained," he tried. Wakko grimaced, turning his lower lip down into a pout.

"Little? It was terrible! Though I didn't help much…" he trailed off looking guilty. At Stephen's highly interested look, he continued, "I mean, I _was_ a little dry with him, but we're usually like that. He says something stupid and I try to run with it, comedic timing and all that, you know?" he asked the now very confused man.

"No, I don't know. I'm not a cartoon, _you_ know?" he shot back. Wakko just rolled his eyes at his companion's lack of knowledge.

"It's not just toon knowledge, Steve," he rolled his eyes, thinking about how he'd word it, not noticing his tongue slightly sticking out. Finally thinking it through, he continued, "Alright, so usually when comedians work in groups they have to feed off each others cues to come up with a successful joke, my brother and I were no exception," he waited for Stephen's nod of understanding to continue.

"So say Yakko starts with a line like," suddenly sitting straighter and quickly taking off his beanie, Wakko started to imitate his brothers' voice, "'Alright, Sibs, I think it's time to turn in'," he voice turned back to normal, hat on his head, "and then I'd reply with, 'to what?' And then he'd say after a comedic pause," again taking off his beanie and speaking like his brother, "'good point'. Then that would be that," he finished, straightening his headwear.

Finally nodding in understanding, Stephen let out a chuckle. "I see, very good imitation by the way, you looked and sounded almost exactly like him. If what I'm hearing from across the room is any indication," he said nodding is head behind him. Wakko gave him a wry grin, tongue sticking out- something he still hadn't noticed.

"Well if you had to endure my brothers' constant yakking, you'd be able to mimic him too," he glanced over Stephen's shoulder towards Yakko who was now laughing at something the cat, who he _knew_ was Danny, said. Shaking his head, the toon drew his attention back to his friend.

"So anyway, you wanted to see me about something? Besides getting me to try and explain the workings of comedic timing?" he questioned, ripping off a piece of his bread roll that he hadn't touched.

"Oh, yeah!" the man snapped his fingers in realization, "It was about the Warner Brothers meeting," seeing a double meaning in his words he started to snicker, "not meaning the Warner _brothers, _the Warner Brothers _company."_

Wakko just gave him a dry look, "I know that," he deadpanned.

"Of course," Stephen replied, smiling, "It's been scheduled for Friday afternoon. I spoke with the head honcho's assistant and apparently he wants everyone there, including you," he eyed the toon seriously.

"Okayyy, I'm sure that's fine. Just need to let my manager know…" Wakko stopped himself, seeing his colleague's expression. He seemed almost guilty about something, "What, Steve? What's wrong?" he asked, somewhat worriedly.

"Well, y'see, my daughter's high school graduation is Friday and well…"

"You want me to go to the meeting by myself?" the toon surmised, frowning for a minute, thinking.

_It wouldn't be too bad I guess. Just seems like an important meeting and I've got a bad habit of not speaking up when I need to. But I can't just make him miss his own daughter's graduation because I'm too nervous to go alone, _Wakko thought, coming up with his decision.

"Well, yeah, Wak. It probably won't be too important, just an update on things. I know you hate sitting in meetings, but I need you to do this for me, please?" he almost begged. The toon simply nodded, smiling at the man.

"It's okay, man. I can't ask you to give up something _that_ important just because of a silly meeting," he shrugged, "that would make me a pretty lousy friend otherwise." Stephen smiled at him, opening his mouth to thank him, but was interrupted by a waiter.

"Good evening, Sirs. Are you ready to order?" the waiter questioned, causing the two CEOs to quickly flip through their menus to decide on what they were going to eat.

"Sure," Wakko said after he and Stephen decided.

* * *

"Well, that was delicious," Stephen noted, dabbing his mouth with his napkin.

Wakko nodded, burping lightly behind a gloved hand. Removing his hand he glanced once more towards Yakko who seemed to have finished his meal a while ago and was continuing to talk to Danny in a very enthusiastic style.

_I wonder if Danny has actually spoken the whole night, _he thought rolling his eyes at his brother's antics. Suddenly, Yakko's eyes snapped up to his for the first time since they spoken, causing Wakko to blanch at the attention.

Giving his brother a small smile, the younger Warner brother snapped his gaze from the others to look back at his company.

"So, do you want dessert?" he questioned grinning, "or will it just be me again?"

"Just you," Stephen panted, "I couldn't eat another bite," he eyed Wakko, "how can you possibly _still_ be hungry?"

The toon just shrugged, "I'm Wakko Warner. Kinda known for being a garbage disposal."

Stephen lowered his eyelids at his friend and colleague, "Don't I know it."

* * *

It was after dinner and Stephen had decided to pay, much to Wakko's chagrin, and both were making their way out the front entrance of the restaurant. They were nearly in front of their cars when Wakko decided to speak up.

"Well that was…nice," he said lamely, scratching his cheek softly. Stephen nodded in reply, face visible only by the restaurants lighting, a smile lit up his features.

"I forgot to ask you something, Wakko," he stated, causing the toon to glance in his direction, "are you going to the reunion?"

Wakko tilted his head to the side, blinking at the man, "Of course, Steve. I wouldn't miss it, but how on earth did you find out about it?" he asked, tail flicking in annoyance.

"Oh, haven't you been checking the newspapers? It's one of the biggest events talked about at the moment," he shrugged, "for toon's especially. It's even bigger than the Tiny Toon Adventures one that was three years ago."

"Is it really?" At Stephen's nod, Wakko frowned, "I didn't think the show was _that_ popular…" he muttered softly, just loud enough for his friend to hear.

"Well, you don't hear a lot, especially with Disney's show reunions as well as Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network's, but your show seems to be a big hit with both the children and adults," the man scratched his forehead, "kinda amazing really, considering it's been twenty years."

"Huh, interesting," Wakko mused, surprised that his show had gotten that much of a following. Shaking away his thoughts on the subject, he decided to change where it was going.

"By the way, who's going to be there on Friday? I know the leader of Time Warner, but who else?" The toon couldn't remember which companies made up the Time Warner franchise.

"Well, the CEO for Time Warner looks after both Warner Bros and Turner Broadcasting so there's only Time Inc and HBO that are handled by others," Stephen replied, "and of course us at Warner Music Group. The company is huge, but if the boss says a meeting needs to be had, then it's important every part of the company's there."

"I see…" Wakko replied, pausing a moment before shrugging, "Man, that's confusing, but I guess I'll understand it eventually…"

There was a reason the toon didn't handle the legal stuff and that was it. With one of the leading companies in entertainment, Time Warner was one confusing jumble of people. They catered for music, television, movies, magazines, video games and comic books, so of course the company had to be split. Wakko just hoped he'd understand the information before Friday before he screwed up names and such.

"Thank-you for doing this by the way, Wakko," Stephen smiled, "it means a lot to me."

"It's no problem, Steve," he replied, grabbing the mans hand in a firm handshake, "just glad to help out. You do so much for the company, it's about time I started helping out more."

"Yeah, right…" Stephen replied, a thoughtful grin gracing his features, causing Wakko to glance suspiciously in his direction. But it was gone in the next second as the man nodded and the toon had no choice than to shrug it off as a trick of the light.

"Well, this was a good meeting, Wak. Good to see you again," the man continued, letting go of his hand.

"Yeah, you too," he said, distracted, "I'll see you soon," he nodded.

"Yep, see you soon," was his reply as both men parted ways.

Watching Stephen get into his car, Wakko reached into his hammerspace to find his keys. Moving his arm back around, he noticed his hand come up with a photo instead.

_Well, that's never happened before,_ he thought gazing at the photo in front of him. It was another picture of him and his family, this time a Christmas tree in the background. All three Warner's were donning Santa hats and red gloves; Yakko had a green and red scarf while Wakko had a plain green one. Dot was wearing a bright red dress and all of them had their arms around one another in a warm embrace.

Wakko just knew something like this would come up during the course of the night. Between the reunion and the meeting with his brother, who had left with Danny a bit before Stephen and him had exited, sending nothing but a small smile and wave in his direction. The cat hadn't noticed, being the one in front at the time.

The middle Warner sibling would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss his family over the past ten years. He did and it hurt when he'd think of them. He missed having meals with them, listening as they argued with one another. He missed waking up to breakfast being made by Yakko and the shower being run by Dot.

He missed spending Christmas, New Years and birthdays with them. How could he not? They were the only family he had. He just hoped that his own stupid pride that got in the way of speaking to them again hadn't ruined their relationship forever. Hopefully seeing them again on Saturday night would repair the damage that time has caused, because he wasn't so sure he'd be able to last without them longer.

Wakko always had a bad habit of keeping emotions bottled up until they overflowed. Most of the time in anger and unfortunately that was one of the lead contributors to their split. He'd done his fair share of self-blame and he was sure Yakko and Dot had too. He just hoped they'd forgiven him for what was said all those years ago.

Putting the photo back behind him, the toon concentrated until he was finally able to grab his keys from his hammerspace and leave the parking lot.

* * *

He was halfway to his house when he noticed something just on the corner of a street.

A creepy looking fox toon was cornering what looked to be another toon against the wall of a cheap apartment building. He deduced that it was most likely a female because he could see high heels peeking out from between the fox's legs.

It could have been a transvestite, they weren't uncommon, but when Wakko finally pulled his car close enough to the scene that he could make out the face, he knew it was a she and slammed on the breaks, almost flying through the windscreen at his discovery.

_Two coincidences in one night, _he thought as he quickly forced his way out the drivers' door, slamming it shut to grab the fox's attention, _this just _has_ to be the plot of a terrible movie. _

"Ey', Man," the fox slurred, shielding the female toon from view as Wakko drew near, "why don'tcha just get back in ya car and drive away, and forget this happened," he took a wobbly fighting stance, "before I make you forget myself," he swayed.

Wakko, who'd only been paying attention to the figure behind him, glared hauntingly into the obviously drunk fox's eyes. He shook his head, letting out a harsh bark of laugher in the toons face.

"Wh-who's there?" A voice called from behind the drunken toon, causing Wakko to internally shudder at the fear in it.

"Hush, Sweet cheeks, I'm talking here," the fox demanded, turning towards the girl and covering her mouth. This allowed the captive to see whom the intruder was for the first time. Her eyes widened at the realization, about to speak through the mouth, but Wakko sharply shook his head at her. Reunion's could wait until after.

Turning his gaze towards the fox once more, Wakko seethed.

"How bout you let the girl go and I _won't_ mallet you into the next millennium," he growled, teeth and fists clenched. The fox let out a warbled laugh.

"I'd like to see you tr- OW!" he began, but cut off by a sharply by a sudden pain radiated from the hand that was no longer covering the woman's hand. She'd bit him and was now furiously wiping her tongue with a gloved hand.

"Yuck! That was _not_ something I wanted to do, but you went there, so I did," the female toon stated, smirking triumphantly at the fox that was now nursing a sore hand.

Wakko just stared bewildered at the duo; surprised he didn't need to do anything. However, that was cut short as the fox recovered from his injury and glared at the girl.

"You little, Bitch!" He raged, bring his uninjured hand up into a fist before going to punch the now surprised female.

Preparing herself for the impact, she shielded her face with her hands, but the punch never came.

Hearing a tell-tail sign of birds tweeting, the toon removed her hands to glance down at the now very flat fox toon in front of her- three little birds flying around his head. She cracked a smile, turning her attention to her savior, she grinned.

"Always the mallet, isn't it?" She tisked, placing her hands on her hips. Wakko merely shrugged, placing the mallet in his hands back into his hammerspace.

"Hey, it's effective isn't it?" He questioned back before smiling at her, "hiya, Dot."

She fixed him with a matching grin.

"Hello, Wakko."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_**Hey all again! I'm so so sorry for no update since the second of this month, but I have a reason for this! I've had 2,000 words written since just after I posted the last chapter, but then my left hand decided to stuff up on me and would allow me to type anything. It still hurts, but I owe you guys an update. **

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it means so much to me to hear you guys like it so far! Unfortunately this chapters a little short, but both Wakko and Dot get to have a good ol' chat about what's been happening. I figured I'd base this a little off my family, my sisters tend to forgive each other before they forgive me so this is what the younger two are gonna do.**

**But anyway, without further ado-do, let's hear from the Warner sister...**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Dot knew she'd made a mistake as soon as she appeared in Burbank. It was dark and she'd managed to teleport to the wrong side of town, the only source of light flickering from the dim street lamps.

Earlier that day she'd made the decision to transport the toon way, and at the time it seemed like a good idea. There were no possible bookings into California and teleporting would save her the money on airfares anyway. What she neglected to think about was where she was going to pop up. Having been away from town for over seven years, Dot couldn't exactly remember street names; she was just lucky she'd appeared in Burbank in the first place.

Gazing around the area she'd found herself in, Dot saw she wasn't exactly in a good part of town, on the outskirts of Burbank and on the way to the tunnel separating ToonTown from reality.

_I knew I should have aimed for the Warner lot; _she'd shivered, pulling her light coat further around her shoulders. Usually she wouldn't have to wear a jacket at all, being completely covered in fur and all. But as winter was drawing closer the temperature sometimes made it impossible not to wear one.

She'd tried aiming for the hotel she was to stay at, figuring she would at least appear near it, but that was obviously not the case. After a few minutes of searching for a street that would be at least a little familiar from her spot in front of a pretty well-lit apartment building, Dot decided to concede and ring for a taxi.

Before she was able to grab her phone from behind her however, a drunken laugh had sounded out, putting the toon on edge.

It was a terrible looking toon fox who had suddenly taken an interest in her, eyes trailing up and down her body, thoroughly disgusting her. Glaring at the stumbling fox, Dot huffed.

"Hey, Bub, why doncha' take a picture, it'll last longer," she sneered, backing away subtlety as the intoxicated toon drew near. The fox had merely cocked a smug grin back, wiping his muzzle of the slight drool that had formed.

"I want more 'an that, Toots," he replied, skulking forward, trying to corner her. Dot just looked at him, a flicker of fear crossing her mind before it was wiped away with repulsion. _Why be scared of this guy?_

Unfortunately however, she hadn't been standing very far away from an apartment building and had somehow managed to, in just four or five steps, get herself backed into the outer wall. Swallowing the fear of what may happen next, Dot scoured up the courage to retort.

"Well, you ain't getting 'more', Bub," she sassed, using her gloved hands to emphasis the word 'more', "So why don't you be a good little fox and run along back to your den or something." This only made the fox grin lustrously back at her, eyes still roaming her uncovered legs.

He was getting unbearably close and Dot had tried to come up with a hit and run plan, but was drawing up blanks. Yes, she had been tailed before and usually a good whack with her mallet would sort out her problems, but this guy just wasn't quitting and she'd done the stupid thing and worn heels, which would slow her down.

Just as the fox was about half a meter in front of her, way too close for comfort, a car engine sounded behind the duo, creaking to a stop.

_Please, don't be a drinking buddy, please, _she mentally pleaded, hoping this person could help, though if it wasn't a toon that would be an issue. Without toon powers, humans were relatively useless against a fully-grown toon unless said toon had no abilities, but Dot supposed they'd make a good distraction at least.

The fox shielded her from the view of the intruder; annoyed they'd been interrupted.

"Ey', Man," the fox slurred, as the new persons' footsteps drew near, "why don'tcha just get back in ya car and drive away, and forget this happened," he took a wobbly fighting stance, "before I make you forget, myself."

Wanting to find out who the intruder was and see if he could be trusted, Dot opened her mouth, "Wh-who's there?" She asked, cursing at the fear in her voice.

"Hush, Sweet cheeks, I'm talking here," the fox demanded, turning towards her and covering her mouth. This gave her the chance to see who the intruder was and who she saw surprised her. There was no denying it, he was definitely a Warner; down to the tip of his tail. Taking in his headwear she knew it just _had_ to be Wakko.

Meeting his matching eyes, Dot opened her mouth to speak, but a signaled look from her brother stopped her short. Now wasn't the time for a meet and greet. Turning his gaze from hers, Wakko glared at the fox.

"How bout you let the girl go and I _won't_ mallet you into the next millennium," he growled, teeth and fists clenched. Dot was surprised at the ferocity in his eyes.

The fox let out a harsh bark of laughter, thankfully distracted enough as Dot maneuvered her teeth over the foxes hand. _I'm sorry about this, mouth…_

"I'd like to see you tr- OW!" he began, but was cut off by a sharp pain radiated from the hand that was no longer covering Dot's hand.

_Yuck! That was just as gross as I thought it would be, _she thought, furiously wiping her tongue on the back of one of her hands.

"Yuck! That was _not_ something I wanted to do, but you went there, so I did," the female toon stated, smirking triumphantly at the fox that was now nursing a sore hand. No one covers Dot Warners' mouth and lives to tell the tale.

"You little, Bitch!" He raged, bring his uninjured hand up into a fist before going to punch the now surprised female.

Covering her face with the palms of her hands, Dot prepared herself for what was to come. Unless her brothers' reflex had diminished over time, she knew what could follow and sure enough it happened.

Hearing a tell-tail sign of birds tweeting, the toon removed her hands to glance down at the now very flat fox toon in front of her- three little birds flying around his head. She cracked a smile, turning her attention to her savior, she grinned.

"Always the mallet, isn't it?" She tisked, placing her hands on her hips. Wakko merely shrugged back at her nonchalantly, placing the mallet in his hands back into his hammerspace.

"Hey, it's effective isn't it?" He questioned back before smiling back at her, "hiya Dot," he stated. She fixed him with a matching grin of her own, happy to see her big brother again.

"Hello, Wakko," she greeted, stepping over the squished toon to give him a hug which he returned fully. Noticing something, she pulled back to glance up at him, eyebrows raised.

"You've grown," she stated, taking in his image properly. He was definitely taller and had given up that hat he loved so much. Swapping it for a beanie and wearing a blue t-shirt under a leather jacket with a black pair of jeans instead. He looked good with his head fur grown out a bit, more his own toon than sharing big similarities with their older brother.

Wakko seemed to chuckle at his own inside joke before sighing, "That seems to be the talk of the night," he commented glancing back at Dot smiling, "but so have you, Sis," he gestured to her whole image, "you look great."

Dot found herself blushing at her brother, looking down at her simple flowery red dress and coat. She'd manage to grow an adult body, something she'd been hoping to eventually do, so people would stop treating her like she was nine. Unfortunately, unless she was to change her shape back into her old look, she'd never go topless again. She hadn't changed her hair, but had let her ears out of the seemingly ever-present flower tie so now they perched attentively on top of her head like her brothers.

_I didn't know I missed being called 'Sis' so much, _she mused to herself. The name made her heart clench with happiness- it had been too long, way too long, "Thanks," she mumbled, glancing back up at him. Wakko just smiled in reply, happy that this reunion was going better than the last.

"Also," he gestured towards the area they were standing in, "what are you doing here?"

Dot just gazed at him for a moment, forgetting that she was actually out at night by herself, "I'm here for the reunion and I assume you know about it?" At her question, Wakko nodded so she continued, "Well, I couldn't book a ticket on a plane soon enough so I-"

"Toon teleported here," he worked out.

"Yeah, it would save money anyway, but I didn't think I'd appear this far away from where I'm suppose to be staying," she said, wringing her hands in front of her, shrugging. It wasn't like it was a big deal or anything; it was probably only a few blocks away. Wakko scratched his head uncertainly.

"I could give you a lift if you'd like…" To Dot he seemed almost…afraid to even ask. He knew she didn't bite and if he was thinking about the past then that was ages ago…wasn't it? She just shrugged his nervousness off; they hadn't seen each other for a while so it was okay to be a bit unsure, and smiled thankfully at him.

"That would be great if you could," she replied, pinching her right hand in front of her and slowly pulling it down, a printed piece of paper appearing in her hand as it lowered. Wakko simply rolled his eyes at her trick, causing Dot to stick her tongue out at him.

"Apparently I'm staying at 3901 West Riverside Drive," she noted, reading the paper in front of her. Wakko held out a hand for her to pass it to him. Seeing the little map on the page to help customers see where they need to go.

"Well that's convenient," he stated, "it's right around the corner from the Warner lot." He was slowly getting tired of these terrible coincidences tonight, two was enough for him, "Come on, I'll take you there. I don't live too far away anyway."

Dot just smiled and nodded, following. Both made their way towards Wakkos' car in silence, matching each others foot-falls as if they'd never left each others side. Dot hadn't realized how much she missed having her second older brothers' presence beside her. She remembered when they use to play tag together, just the two of them while Yakko was out doing 'adult' things. Sure, Dot had a lot in common with the oldest Warner, but she also shared a lot in common with Wakko. He taught her how to play the organ for one of their shorts and she'd always go to him for help when struggling with scales or notes on instruments.

Wakko opened the passengers' side door to usher his sister into her seat and closed the door, performing a quick toon hop to appear in the drivers seat. Starting the car, and pushing off from the gutter, he took a glance at Dot out of the corner of his eye while he came up with something to say, but stopped as Dot started speaking before him.

"Nice duds, Wak," she commented, taking in her surroundings. She poked at her seat, "this real leather?"

Wakko nodded before answering, "Yeahhh, it is…." He drew out, kinda surprised at the question. Dot just blinked, shocked.

She looked at the centre console, seeing a small badge that would no doubt match the one in front of the car and blanched. _How on earth would he be able to pay for this thing?_

"Hey, Wakko?" She asked nonchalantly, using a tone her brother knew to be trouble. Hell, he used it himself at times and understood exactly what could happen. However, he was genuinely interested this time and decided to play along with her.

"Yes, Dot?" He asked, glancing at her every so often just to see her expression. She just smiled innocently at him, which caused him to perk his suspicion even more.

"Where do you work?" She questioned, reclining in her seat while her eyes became half-lidded staring intently at him. Wakko just looked confused and a little relieved.

"That's all you want? That build up was a little unnecessary don't you think?" At Dot's shrug he sighed, "I work at the Warner Music Company, uhh, as the CEO?" He had no idea why he made it sound like a question.

Dot would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised at that. Although she was disappointed in missing his 'rise to power', the youngest Warner was incredibly impressed by that little tidbit of information.

"Wow," she breathed, "impressive, Wakko," she lightly punched him on the arm, "good on ya, Bro! Knew you'd end up somewhere with those musical skills," she smiled. Stopping at an almost deserted intersection, Wakko turned to smile back at her.

"Thanks, Dot," he paused, deciding to change the subject, "so what have you been up to? Last I heard you were in New York…" he trailed, disappointed in himself for not keeping up to date and checking up on her.

Dot shrugged again, "Well, it's not as fabulous as CEO of a record label," she winked, "but I get by okay, I guess. I'm on Broadway, or toon Broadway, as the humans like to classify anyway. I'm the current lead for Guys and Dolls," she informed.

Wakko just blinked, now surprised himself, "That's awesome, Sis! Seems we're both pretty musically inclined, eh?" He laughed.

"Well, we _are _Warners," Dot replied winking again, "We were _drawn_ that way," she puffed her hair, giggling.

Both of them broke out into fits of laughter, happy to be in each others presence, causing them to remember a better time. When they were all together and happy. Dot was the first to stop, looking thoughtful for a while.

"I wonder what Yakko's doing with himself," she mused, causing Wakko to dry up almost instantly. Dot looked questioningly at him. He sighed, shaking his head momentarily before answering her unspoken question.

"I actually bumped into him tonight when I was having a meeting with a colleague," he said passively, as if he hadn't been stressing over the meeting only half an hour ago, "he looks…good. Still taller than me, but that was inevitable and he seems well off, didn't get a chance to chat too long though," he perked up suddenly, remembering something, "Oh, and he was meeting Danny. You remember Danny, right?" He asked, glancing once more in his sister's direction.

"Yeah, I remember him. Met on the lot right? I bumped into Sawyer in New York recently actually, had no idea Danny was in Burbank," she mused out loud. Wakko just nodded and continued.

"Danny didn't see me though. I bumped into Yakko while he was having trouble with a waiter," he chuckled, but stopped at Dot's raised eyebrow, "What?"

"Why didn't you say hello? Surely Danny woulda' remembered you," she pointed out accusingly. _Why is it so hard to talk for him? _She stopped her train of though however when she saw the uneasy look on Wakko's face.

"Well, Yakko and mine's meeting was a little forced," Dot was about to reply, but he just continued, "He seemed a little…off. He wasn't exactly acting like he usually would and our conversation sort of died off at the end…" he trailed, grimacing.

Dot just rolled her eyes at her brothers' issues, they just needed a good push in the right direction and she'd be the one to do it.

Shrugging once more, she sighed, "Ah well, we'll probably see him at the reunion anyway. He'll be sure to yak at least once on the night."

Wakko, thankful for the dismissal, simply nodded at her. The car then lapsed into a comfortable silence as both younger Warners thought to themselves.

Dot was use to conversations not lasting too long with Wakko, he was more a doer than a thinker anyway. The one she was worried about was Yakko. If even he had no idea what to say then they had a bit of a problem. Sure, her and her eldest brother parted horribly, but again that was ten years ago so she'd already put it all behind her.

_Yakko, I swear to God if you don't get out of this funk you're in around us then I will mallet you until you make it all the way to China._

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Again, sorry this is so short! Next time will be longer, we have a certain Warner meeting after all and it should be interesting. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! =)**


End file.
